zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Postman
The Postman is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. As his name may suggest, the Postman is employed by the postal service, utilizing his lightning-quick speed to retrieve and deliver letters. The Postman takes his job very seriously and always tries his hardest to follow his schedule. Because of this, he can ill afford to speak with any passers-by, lest his schedule be disrupted. The Postman's clothing and possessions frequently bear a symbol representing a rabbit, a reference to a similar character from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time whose main role in the game is to buy the Bunny Hood. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Postman does his rounds every day in Clock Town, the Post Office being located in West Clock Town. His supervisor is Mayor Dotour. He is very adamant about his work and always manages to maintain his schedule. As the Moon approaches to crush Termina, his pace quickens. He wears a traditional red postman hat, red sack, a white, athletic one piece joining a sleeveless top and shorts with a bunny symbol on his belt, and brown sandals. He plays a small role in certain side quests in the game. During the Kafei and Anju quest, Link must deposit a letter from Anju to Kafei into a postbox. By following the Postman when he makes the delivery, Link ascertains Kafei's location. On the Final Day, Link can give the Postman Kafei's Letter to Mama. The Postman wants to flee and escape the impending disaster, and is enthused to know that he can deliver the letter. He delivers the letter to Kafei's mother Madame Aroma, who is sitting in the Milk Bar. Madame Aroma is surprised to see that the Postman has not fled yet, and orders him to do so. After exiting the Milk Bar, he gives Link his Postman's Hat and flees Clock Town. Link can also play the Mental Training mini-game with the Postman, where Link must press the "A" button at exactly ten seconds; a simulation of how a Postman must time his route to the dot in order to maintain his schedule. The Bunny Hood or the clock in the background can be used in order to make completion of this mini-game easier. If Link presses the button at exactly ten seconds, the Postman gives him a Piece of Heart, and also comments that Link would be an ideal postman. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages The Postman works in the Post Office in Lynna Village in Labrynna. He is Lynna City's only post official; however, he often fails to deliver mail on time due to the fact that he has no clock. Link can give him the Poe Clock to help him, prompting him to rush out to deliver letters. He leaves behind a piece of Stationery. This is part of the trading quest for the Noble Sword. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Postman constantly runs around Hyrule Town making deliveries, occasionally leaving the area. Link can fuse Kinstones with him in order to give Stamp the idea about writing and editing a newsletter in conjunction with the town's sword master, Swiftblade. Interestingly, at one point, the Postman refers to himself as "your amazing neighborhood postman", a reference to the self-appointed nickname of Spider-Man ("your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man"), a Marvel Comics character, also occasionally referred to as the "Amazing Spider-Man". Additionally, he makes what is possibly a reference to the play The Iceman Cometh. Another interesting note is that if Link stands in the Postman's way, he will jump over Link. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Postman is first seen running away from Kakariko Village across Hyrule Field when the Eldin Province is engulfed in twilight. After Link dispels the twilight from the area, the Postman appears at sporadic intervals to deliver letters to Link, some of which contain pointers as to where to go next. He can later be seen off-duty in various locations such as Telma's Bar, the Elde Inn, behind the throne of Zora's Domain, and the Ordon Ranch barn. Oddly, he can also be seen at the bottom of the Cave of Ordeals the second time Link completes it. When delivering Link a letter, the Postman hums one of the various melodies heard when Link obtains an item. Below the bunny emblem found on the red banner he carries is written the word "Postman" in New Hylian. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Postman appears whenever Link receives mail from either another character or the unknown service that replies to Prize Postcards. He wears a red hat, and flies over the sea with wings. He is seen constantly grinning with oversized front teeth, and has slanted eyes; this could also be interpreted as the face of a rabbit, the traditional symbol of postmen in the Legend of Zelda series. As opposed to other Postmen, this Postman reads Link the contents of a letter out loud rather than simply giving him the letter to read himself. In the game, the Postman has just recently been hired by the Postmaster. The Postmaster is fond of the Postman's work ethic, telling Link in a letter that the new employee is "as diligent and efficient as they come." The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks The Postman appears whenever Link approaches a wiggling postbox. He looks similar to the Postman in Phantom Hourglass, but has no wings. He claims people find it rude having their mail read out loud to them, and is disappointed that he is now only allowed to hand letters to people. To cope with this, he seems to have a tendency to ramble on about anything related to the letter he is handing to Link. When approaching Link for a mail delivery, the Postman moves his arms and legs in a rotund motion, a possible reference to trains, a core element in the gameplay and story of Spirit Tracks. Once again, the Postman is overseen by the Postmaster. The Postmaster praises the postman for being hardworking and efficient. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors The Postman appears as an alternate costume for Link available through the Twilight Princess DLC pack. Postman Link wears the uniform and banner of the Twilight Princess incarnation of the Postman. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl The game contains two stickers depicting the Postman, both of which can be equipped to any character: one sticker depicts the Postman from Majora's Mask and gives a +3 bonus to direct special attacks; the other depicts the Postman from Twilight Princess and gives a +11 bonus to leg attacks. Theory It is heavily implied that a member of the Rito tribe in The Wind Waker, Koboli, is a descendant of either the Running Man of Ocarina of Time or the Postman of Majora's Mask. This is due to the obvious similarities in facial appearance. Koboli's occupation also suggests that he is a descendent of the Postman; the text from the Nintendo Gallery explicitly states that he belongs to a family that has been of the mailing profession for generations. See also * Running Man * Koboli Gallery File:Postman (Oracle of Ages).png|Artwork of the Postman from Oracle of Ages es:Cartero Category:Humans Category:Hylians Category:Bombers' Notebook Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks characters Category:Hyrule Warriors characters